Jebbedo
Jebbedo is a player character in the Contest of Champions campaign. He's a Rock Gnome Artificer from a city named Nabreus. He is a skilled inventor, gunsmith, and enchanter. He's been traveling around, researching to create an invention that can create portals without the person using it casting any magic(More or less a portal gun). He originally joined the Contest of Champions to use the prize money to gather the expensive components that his original design for it required. Appearance He's 3'5" and weighs 50 pounds. He was born albino. He wears a brown leather cloak over a purple undershirt. He also has 2 fingerless gloves with gemstones on them. On his belt, he usually has a bag of holding strapped to it, a couple tools, and two holsters that he keeps his guns in. His belt has 4 canisters adorned around it, as well as a large buckle with a button on it. When pressed, spider-like legs extend out of the canisters that will raise his height up a bit and speed him up, as well as allow him to climb walls. His guns are two flintlock style weapons named Brisingr and Istalri. Brisingr has a Ruby of the War Mage attached onto the side of it, allowing him to channel spells through it. They have runes carved along them, enchanting it to protect it from the force of the bullets, as well as any other random damage that may come to them. Personality Jebbedo is an optimistic person. After being raised in a village of goliaths, with some wanting him gone so badly that they'd try to kill him, he decided that there was no point in focusing on the bad things in his life when he was lucky to still be alive. Not only is he kind, but he's an incredibly generous person. While he may sell the inventions he makes, if he thinks that something he's made would better someone's life, he'll give it to them at no charge. He cares deeply about his friends, and is willing to do almost anything to help them. History Jebbedo was found in a small metal basket in the town of Nabreus by a goliath couple after being abandoned by his birth mother. They gave him his original name, Ligo, which he would go on to take as a surname in general society, and took him into their home on the mountain next to Nabreus, in Islingdwel Village. At age 20, he took part in a trial to be accepted as a full member of his clan. Over the years, he made many mundane inventions and weapons for his tribe, to improve their quality of life. However, at about the age of 40, he left his home and went to Nabreus to start a real career, joining the Tinkerer's guild in Nabreus. It was here that he met his mentor, Bimpnottin, who, after finding out he was raised by a different race, taught him about a bit of gnome culture, and gave him the name Jebbedo. After about 5 years in the Tinkerer's guild, Jebbedo made his first designs for his two guns. He impressed his mentor so much with the progress he'd made, and the potential he still had, that she invited him to join the Artificer's Guild, a secretive group of inventors in Nabreus. There he'd work on various mundane and magical creations alongside his master. One day, however, he'd heard about a dragon attack in a neighboring town, Flarewood. By the time a group of fighters(himself being one of them) got there, the town had already been burned to the ground. While he didn't know anyone there, he still felt like he needed to do something, so that another town wouldn't be destroyed because no one could get there in time. He took a leave of absence from his guild, and began his travels to research creating his portal gun. The Contest Relationships Abilities -He got guns yo (More to be added later) Notable Items Trivia Category:Team A Category:Player Characters